Live High
by EXOflakes
Summary: Baekhyun senang menggambar tentang kisah-kisah manis di otaknya dan Chanyeol pun merealisasikan hal tersebut. [ChanBaek] [Romance & Fluff (maybe)] GS!
1. Chapter 1 : Meet a Stranger

**Live High**

 **.**

 **Author:** EXOflakes (hyepark)

 **.**

 **Main Cast:** Park Chanyeol & Byun Baekhyun

 **Support Cast:** Kim Minseok

 **.**

 **Genre:** Romance & Fluff (maybe)

 **.**

 **Rating :** T

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:**

Cerita ini berasal dari pemutaran otak saya sehingga cerita ini milik saya sepenuhnya *apalah. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun adalah milik Tuhan yang dititipkan kepada orang tuanya yang sekarang diasuh oleh SM Entertaiment yang sebentar lagi salah satu dari mereka yang lebih tinggi akan menjadi milik saya /oke ini ngaco/

 **.**

 **Summary:**

Baekhyun senang menggambar tentang kisah-kisah manis di otaknya dan Chanyeol pun merealisasikan hal tersebut.

 **Warning!** GS fanfiction! Cerita kependekan! Typo dimana-mana!

 **Chapter 1: Meet a Stranger**

25 November 2015

Awan hitam menguasai langit, rintik-rintik hujan berjatuhan perlahan, membuat jalanan kota Seoul basah. Udara dingin menusuk kulit, membuat jalanan sepi. Mungkin semua orang lebih memilih bergelung dalam selimut, mendapatkan kehangatan.

Tetapi tidak dengan Baekhyun, dia melangkahkan kakinya—menyusuri jalanan kota Seoul. Payung dan mantel bulu cukup untuk melindunginya dari hujan serta udara dingin.

Ia terdiam beberapa saat di halte bus, menunggu bus mengantarkannya menuju cafe milik Minseok. Sudah lama sekali dia tidak pergi ke cafe milik sahabat baiknya itu. Kesibukannya membuat ia sama sekali tak memikirkan hal-hal kecil yang dulu sering ia lakukan, seperti mengunjungi cafe milik Minseok dan pergi ke toko roti milik Park _ajjumha_.

Bus berhenti tepat di hadapannya membuat Baekhyun bergegas memasuki bus itu. Ia tak perlu berdesak-desakkan seperti saat ia pergi ke kampusnya. Bahkan ia bisa masuk ke bus dengan tenang dan nyaman.

Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru bus. Ia tak mendapati orang lain di dalam kecuali supir bus itu sendiri.

"Apa orang-orang sangat tidak menyukai udara dingin? Sepi sekali," gumam Baekhyun sembari mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu kursi di dekat jendela.

Baekhyun memandang ke luar jendela tatkala bus itu mulai melaju kembali. Walau Baekhyun melihat pemandangan di luar jendela seakan di- _blur_ oleh embun, ia tetap menikmatinya.

Jari-jari Baekhyun perlahan menari di permukaan kaca jendela bus itu. Ia mulai menggambar hal-hal yang muncul di pikirannya.

Dimulai dari seorang gadis yang memegang bunga dengan tangan kanannya, lalu seorang pria yang menggenggam tangan kiri gadis itu.

Baekhyun tersenyum ketika selesai menggambar di kaca jendela bus. Entah mengapa, hal-hal manis terbayang di pikirannya. Dia membayangkan seseorang yang akan menggenggam tangannya erat, memeluknya, mencintainya dengan sepenuh hati.

Oh mungkin Baekhyun terlalu berlebihan sekarang. Mungkin ini juga efek tugas-tugasnya yang selalu menumpuk sehingga tak memberinya kesempatan untuk sekedar mencari seseorang yang bisa menemaninya.

"Kau menggambarnya dengan manis," Baekhyun menoleh ketika mendapati seseorang tengah duduk di sampingnya. Ia menatap ke arah jendela—lebih tepatnya ke gambar Baekhyun—lalu tersenyum.

Baekhyun ikut tersenyum, "Eo? _Anio_. Aku hanya bosan," kata Baekhyun sedikit gugup. "Aku pikir tidak ada orang di bus ini selain aku dan supir bus."

"Aku Park Chanyeol," orang tersebut mengulurkan tangannya di depan Baekhyun. Sesaat Baekhyun terdiam, lalu perlahan dia membalas uluran tangan tersebut, "Byun Baekhyun."

"Aku pikir tak ada orang yang menyukai cuaca dingin seperti ini. Bahkan adikku sendiri lebih memilih tidur ketimbang menemaniku pergi." Chanyeol terdiam sejenak ketika menyadari Baekhyun memperhatikannya, "Kau mau ke mana?" tanya Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun tersadar.

"Eo aku? Aku hanya ingin mengunjungi cafe sahabatku. Sudah lama aku tak mengunjunginya karena tugas kuliah. Kau sendiri?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku baru saja sampai."

"Sampai?"

"Aku baru saja pulang dari China. Aku kuliah di sana. Tetapi orang tuaku menyuruhku pindah."

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk samar.

"Kau anak yang penurut." Komentar Baekhyun singkat, mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela lagi. Entah mengapa sesuatu dalam dadanya sedikit menganggu ketika menatap manik mata Chanyeol.

"Tidak juga, terkadang aku egois dengan adikku. Eum…" Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun sejenak, lalu ikut menatap ke luar jendela, "Aku tak tahu harus ke mana jadi, apa aku boleh ikut denganmu?"

"Tentu." Sahutnya singkat tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

" _Gamsahamnida_."

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Chanyeol dan saat itu pula, ia mendapati senyuman manis terukir indah wajah Chanyeol—membuat parasnya yang tampan semakin mempesona.

Dan saat itu pula, sesuatu di dalam dada Baekhyun kembali menganggunya.

.

.

.

.

A/N: OMO! (tutup mata) Aku pikir ini permulaan yang cukup—sangat-sangat—biasa saja. Tolong dimaklumi kalau aku ini newbie di dunia per- _fanfiction_ -an (walau udah mulai belajar nulis dari satu tahun lalu.) /what?/abaikan/

Need review, setidaknya ini menambah semangatku dan tahu kesalahanku dimana. Reviem juseyo~ /bbuing bbuing/ sekali lagi abaikan/


	2. Chapter 2 : Mission

**Live High**

 **.**

 **Author:** EXOflakes (hyepark)

 **.**

 **Main Cast:** Park Chanyeol & Byun Baekhyun

 **Support Cast:** Kim Minseok

 **.**

 **Genre:** Romance & Fluff (maybe)

 **.**

 **Rating :** T

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:**

Cerita ini berasal dari pemutaran otak saya sehingga cerita ini milik saya sepenuhnya *apalah. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun adalah milik Tuhan yang dititipkan kepada orang tuanya yang sekarang diasuh oleh SM Entertaiment yang sebentar lagi salah satu dari mereka yang lebih tinggi akan menjadi milik saya /oke ini ngaco/

 **.**

 **Summary:**

Baekhyun senang menggambar tentang kisah-kisah manis di otaknya dan Chanyeol pun merealisasikan hal tersebut.

 **Warning!** GS fanfiction! Cerita kependekan! Typo dimana-mana!

 **Chapter 2: Mission**

Cafe milik Minseok terlihat lenggang. Hanya ada beberapa orang yang sedang menikmati coklat panas. Terdengar sesekali tawa dari meja di sudut cafe—anak-anak SMA yang tengah berkumpul dengan teman-temannya.

Bunyi lonceng terdengar ketika Baekhyun membuka pintu cafe tersebut, diikuti Chanyeol di belakang. Sedari tadi, tak ada percakapan khusus di antara mereka. Baekhyun hanya sesekali menjawab jika Chanyeol bertanya, dan itupun hanya jawaban singkat.

Tetapi itu sudah cukup berbeda dari biasanya. Baekhyun adalah orang yang tidak bisa terlalu akrab dengan orang asing—seperti Chanyeol. Namun kehangatan yang dimiliki pria itu mampu meluluhkan Baekhyun.

Ketika Baekhyun mengingat bagaimana ia—bisa dibilang—akrab dengan Chanyeol, Baekhyun tak percaya bahwa itu dirinya.

"Baekhyun-ah!"

Suara tinggi khas milik sahabatnya memenuhi seluruh penjuru cafe, membuat beberapa orang menoleh ke arah suara itu. Minseok berlari kecil ke arah Baekhyun, lalu memeluk Baekhyun erat. Ia bahkan tak menyadari ada banyak pasang mata yang memperhatikannya—termasuk Chanyeol.

" _Yaa yaa!_ Apa kau sangat merindukanku eoh? Bahkan kau memelukku tak tahu tempat." Baekhyun melepaskan pelukkannya dengan Minseok, membuat sahabatnya itu mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Ini cafe milikku!"

"Setidaknya hormati pelanggan, tidak ditawarkan segelas coklat panas di hari yang dingin ini?" Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari tempat duduk yang kosong, "Aku tunggu di meja nomor 4. Bawakan aku sege…" Baekhyun menoleh ke belakang, dan ia masih mendapati Chanyeol berdiri di sana.

"Apa kau mau coklat panas juga?" tanya Baekhyun, membuat Chanyeol berhenti dari aktivitas melihat-lihatnya.

"Tidak buruk. Hari ini dingin sekali." Sahut Chanyeol.

Minseok yang sedari tadi hanya diam kini menatap Baekhyun sembari menautkan alisnya.

Baekhyun yang mengerti tatapan sahabatnya itu tersenyum, "Oh iya Minseok kenalkan, ini Park Chanyeol."

"Park Chanyeol," Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya dan dibalas oleh Minseok, "Kim Minseok."

Setelah Minseok berlalu menuju dapur di belakang, Baekhyun mengajak Chanyeol untuk duduk di kursi dengan meja bernomor 4 seperti katanya tadi.

Hanya hening yang menyelimuti mereka. Sepertinya belum ada yang berniat membuka pembicaraan. Mereka masih berkutat pada pikirannya masing-masing. Terutama Baekhyun yang belum mempercayai dirinya sendiri bahwa dia sedang duduk dengan orang asing di hadapannya.

Apapun bisa terjadi. Baekhyun belum mengenal Chanyeol. Bahkan ini pertama kalinya ia bertemu dengan pria dengan tinggi di atas rata-rata itu. Tetapi Baekhyun merasa ia pernah bertemu dengan pria ini.

Atau mungkin hanya perasaannya saja.

Ia bertemu banyak orang dengan tinggi di atas rata-rata di kampusnya. Kris pria blasteran Kanada-China yang selalu mengatakan tidak suka makan ayam, tetapi pada akhirnya bekal milik Baekhyun dihabiskan juga. Oh Sehun mahasiswa semester pertama yang sangat-sangat imut tetapi tingginya membuat Baekhyun merasa gagal hidup di dunia ini.

Dan sekarang ia bertemu satu lagi orang seperti itu.

"Mengapa semua orang yang aku temui tingginya di atas rata-rata?" Baekhyun sama sekali tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari kaca jendela cafe, menatap ke arah luar.

Sedangkan Chanyeol kini menatap Baekhyun sedikit bingung, "Eo? Maksudmu?"

"Jangan tersinggung tetapi, orang-orang dengan tinggi sepertimu membuatku merasa gagal hidup di dunia ini." Ucap Baekhyun mengulas senyum tipis.

Chanyeol tertawa kecil mendengar penuturan Baekhyun, "Benarkah? Padahal aku pikir tinggi badanmu dan wajahmu sudah sangat pas. Kau akan selalu terlihat imut."

Apa Chanyeol menyadari perkataannya? Dia tidak tahu bahwa sekarang pipi Baekhyun sudah merona, kontras dengan kulit putihnya.

Baekhyun hanya mampu menundukkan kepalanya, berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah sempurna. Dalam hati ia tak berhenti berharap agar Chanyeol tak menyadari hal tersebut.

"Lagipula mereka hanya akan menjulukimu tiang listrik berjalan jika memiliki tinggi di atas rata-rata." Chanyeol kembali tertawa pelan, sedangkan Baekhyun mendelik kaget, "Sungguh? Siapa yang berkata seperti itu?"

"Banyak. Salah satunya adikku."

Minseok yang datang dengan dua gelas coklat panas memutuskan percakapan mereka. Dengan senyuman, Minseok meletakkan coklat panas tersebut di hadapan mereka berdua.

"Apa kalian sudah kenal lama? Mengapa kau baru pertama kali mengajaknya ke sini Baek?" tanya Minseok sembari menarik satu kursi dan ikut bergabung dengan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol melempar pandangan satu sama lain.

" _Anio,_ bahkan kami baru bertemu tadi di bus." Chanyeol mengangguk, menyetujui perkataan Baekhyun.

"Eo? Benarkah?" Minseok menatap Baekhyun sedikit tidak percaya.

Minseok tahu betul bagaimana sahabatnya itu. Dia tak akan mudah bergaul dengan orang baru. Bahkan sampai mengajaknya minum coklat panas bersama. Itu sama sekali tidak mungkin. Maka dari itu Minseok menyimpulkan Baekhyun sudah kenal lama dengan Chanyeol.

" _Ne_. Dia baru saja sampai di Seoul. Dia datang dari China." Kata Baekhyun.

Minseok beranjak, lalu membisikkan sesuatu kepada Baekhyun sebelum ia pergi.

"Kau harus menjelaskan ini padaku!"

Hujan tampaknya sudah berhenti sejak beberapa menit lalu, membuat Baekhyun keluar dari cafe milik Minseok—tentunya tetap diikuti Chanyeol.

Jika dipikir-pikir, aneh juga Baekhyun membiarkan Chanyeol yang notabene seorang _stranger_ mengikutinya ke mana-mana. Apapun bisa dilakukan Chanyeol padanya.

Tetapi hati Baekhyun berkata bahwa Chanyeol adalah orang baik dan tidak akan berbuat macam-macam pada Baekhyun.

Ya…Baekhyun percaya kata hatinya.

"Sekarang kita pergi ke mana?" tanya Chanyeol setelah berhasil menyamai langkah kaki Baekhyun.

"Eo? Aku sebenarnya tak punya tujuan pasti akan pergi ke mana. Tetapi aku pikir kita bisa mengunjungi toko roti milik Park _ajjumha_." Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol, meminta persetujuan.

"Baiklah, aku percaya padamu."

Sekali lagi, ucapan sederhana Chanyeol mampu membuat pipi Baekhyun merona sempurna. Ada apa dengan Baekhyun? Apa dia terlalu berlebihan?

Baekhyun lagi-lagi menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan semburat merah di pipinya. Untung saja Chanyeol tak terlalu memperhatikan Baekhyun.

"Apa masih ja…"

Dering ponsel Baekhyun menginterupsi perkataan Chanyeol. Baekhyun merogoh sakunya, lalu mengangkat panggilan masuk itu.

" _Ne."_

 _..._

" _Oh arraseumnida."_

 _..._

"Saya akan ke sana secepatnya."

Baekhyun memutuskan panggilan itu kemudian menyimpan ponselnya kembali.

"Aku minta maaf tak bisa menemanimu lagi. Aku ada urusan penting. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf." Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol menyesal.

Chanyeol tersenyum sembari memegang bahu Baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya, " _Ne, gwaenchanhayo._ "

"Kau tak akan tersesat 'kan?"

"Tidak akan. Apa kau mengkhawatirkanku?"

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum tipis, "Aku pergi dulu…"

Setelah itu ia berlari dengan rasa gugup yang masih menyelimutinya, membuat ia tak menyadari bangku taman yang ada di hadapannya.

"OMO!" Baekhyun terjatuh dan seluruh isi tasnya berhamburan keluar. Chanyeol yang melihat itu segera menghampiri Baekhyun yang kini tengah merapikan isi tasnya yang berserakan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Chanyeol khawatir.

" _Anio_. Aku baik-baik saja," Baekhyun memasukkan barang-barangnya asal, dia benar-benar gugup sekarang.

"Baiklah tapi…"

"Aku pergi dulu!" Baekhyun kembali melangkah dengan cepat.

"Dia an…"

Chanyeol berhenti berucap ketika menatap sebuah buku yang tergeletak di tempat Baekhyun terjatuh tadi.

"Pasti milik Baekhyun." Chanyeol memungut buku itu, menatapnya sejenak, "Buku apa ini?"

Chanyeol hendak membuka buku tersebut ketika tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering, menandakkan pesan masuk.

 _Oppa pulang atau kau tak mendapat kue! 10 menit dari sekarang! CEPAT!_

Chanyeol menggeleng pelan, "Ck! Dasar."

 **...**

Chanyeol berdiri di balkon kamarnya, menatap langit malam yang gelap itu. Tak ada bintang yang tertangkap oleh pandangan Chanyeol, sepertinya awan hitam menguasai menutupi bintang-bintang yang biasanya menghiasi langit malam.

Digenggamnya buku milik Baekhyun yang tak sengaja tertinggal saat Baekhyun jatuh tadi. Sesekali Chanyeol mengukir senyuman. Tingkah Baekhyun sangat lucu—menurut Chanyeol. Bagaimana dia berlari ketika Chanyeol bertanya apa dia mengkhawatirkannya. Bagaimana pula ia terlihat kikuk sampai menabrak bangku taman. Dia benar-benar menggemaskan!

Pandangan Chanyeol kini tertuju pada buku bersampul _pink_ dengan sedikit corak kuning. Chanyeol benar-benar penasaran dengan isinya. Tetapi Chanyeol masih ragu untuk membukanya.

Jika ia melakukan itu dia benar-benar lancang. Ya…begitu pikir Chanyeol. Bukan tidak mungkin dia disemprot oleh Baekhyun karena berani-beraninya membuka buku itu tanpa ijin Baekhyun dan memusuhi Chanyeol.

"Tidak tidak! Baekhyun tidak seperti itu!" Chanyeol menggeleng pelan, menuntaskan fantasi di pikirannya. Tangannya pun perlahan membuka buku tersebut.

Chanyeol meneliti lembar demi lembar buku itu. Namun yang Chanyeol temukan hanyalah gambar-gambar yang tak jauh berbeda dari yang Baekhyun gambar di kaca jendela bus.

"Apa dia benar-benar suka menggambar?"monolog Chanyeol yang terus membolak-balikkan lembar demi lembar buku itu, hingga tak ada lagi gambar-gambar yang ia temui.

Chanyeol kembali lagi pada halaman pertama. Di sana dia melihat seorang gadis tengah duduk bersama seorang pria dengan es krim di tangannya.

Halaman-halaman selanjutnya hampir sama, hanya kegiatan yang dilakukan gadis dan pria itulah yang berbeda…

…dan Chanyeol tahu itu semua hal-hal manis yang diimpikan setiap manusia dari pasangannya.

Perlahan, Chanyeol mengerti apa isi buku Baekhyun.

Semuanya adalah hal-hal yang diimpikan Baekhyun jika ia memiliki pasangan.

"Aku pikir gambar di bus hanya semata-mata untuk mengusir rasa bosannya. Ternyata dia memikirkan banyak hal manis juga." Gumam Chanyeol lalu meletakkan buku itu di nakas sebelum berbaring di kasurnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum, "Bagaimana jika aku yang menjadi pria di gambar-gambar itu?" tanya Chanyeol pada dirinya sendiri.

"Aish Park Chanyeol! Fantasimu terlalu tinggi!" Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya lalu mengacak rambutnya kasar.

Mata Chanyeol melirik ke arah buku itu, "Tetapi tidak ada salahnya. Aku pikir aku menyukainya."

Malam ini Chanyeol berakhir dengan menyusun rencana untuk hari esok.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

 **A/N:** Ini baru chapter 2 tapi kok udah ngawur kemana-mana. Bahasanya gaje. Aduh gimana sih nih author newbie *getok kepala sendiri /abaikan/

Aku kok nggak yakin ya sama ini chapter 2? Kalian gimana nih readers? Review ya, bilang apapun yang mengganjal hati kalian (?) pada ini ff *apalah. Need review banget. Gomapseumnida~~


	3. Chapter 3 : Sweet Day

**Live High**

 **.**

 **Author:** EXOflakes (hyepark)

 **.**

 **Main Cast:** Park Chanyeol & Byun Baekhyun

 **Support Cast:** Kim Minseok

 **.**

 **Genre:** Romance & Fluff (maybe)

 **.**

 **Rating :** T

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:**

Cerita ini berasal dari pemutaran otak saya sehingga cerita ini milik saya sepenuhnya *apalah. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun adalah milik Tuhan yang dititipkan kepada orang tuanya yang sekarang diasuh oleh SM Entertaiment yang sebentar lagi salah satu dari mereka yang lebih tinggi akan menjadi milik saya /oke ini ngaco/

 **.**

 **Summary:**

Baekhyun senang menggambar tentang kisah-kisah manis di otaknya dan Chanyeol pun merealisasikan hal tersebut.

 **Warning!** GS fanfiction! Cerita kependekan! Typo dimana-mana!

 **Chapter 3: Sweet Day**

Matahari mulai menampakkan sinarnya, mengusik seseorang yang tengah tergulung selimut itu—Park Chanyeol. Namun yang namanya Park Chanyeol tak akan mudah menyerah dan bangun begitu saja. Ia menarik selimutnya hingga menutupi kepalanya agar sinar matahari tak mengusiknya lagi.

Tetapi beberapa saat kemudian, dering ponsel mengusik tidurnya, membuat ia terpaksa membuka matanya dan mengecek siapa yang mengiriminya pesan.

 _From : Hye Park_

 _To : Chan Park_

 _Aku hanya mengingatkanmu untuk pergi ke toko milik eomma. Dia membutuhkanmu di sana. Jadilah anak yang baik._

Chanyeol hanya menatap malas ponselnya sebelum meletakkannya kembali ke nakas. Ia menarik selimutnya kembali. Namun beberapa detik kemudian dia menyibak selimutnya dan terdiam sejenak.

"Aku harus menemui Baekhyun!" Chanyeol melompat dari atas kasurnya dan berjalan cepat menuju kamar mandi.

 **...**

Chanyeol menempelkan pipinya di atas meja dapur ketika ia sampai di toko milik _eomma_ -nya. Ia benar-benar merasa amat sangat sangat bodoh.

Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa menemui Baekhyun, ketika ia sama sekali tak tahu cara menghubunginya?

 _Damn!_ Chanyeol merasa benar-benar bodoh.

Di tatapnya buku milik Baekhyun yang tergeletak di depan matanya. "Bagaimana aku mengembalikkanmu _eoh_?" Chanyeol berbicara pada buku itu dan tentu saja, dia tak akan mendapat jawaban.

"Chanyeol- _ah_!" Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya, menatap _eomma_ -nya yang tengah sibuk dengan adonan roti. "Daripada kau hanya diam di sana, lebih baik kau menjaga kasir."

" _Ne eomma_ ," sahut Chanyeol lesu lalu berjalan menuju kasir.

"Apa menjaga kasir bisa membuatku merasa lebih baik?" gumamnya ketika sampai di meja kasir. Chanyeol mulai memperhatikan pengunjung toko _eomma_ -nya. Dan tentu saja Chanyeol baru menyadari bahwa ini toko roti.

 _What the hell_ Park Chanyeol? Kau pikir _eomma_ -mu membuat topi dengan adonan itu?

Bunyi lonceng terdengar ketika seseorang memasuki toko. Chanyeol yang sedari tadi hanya menunduk mendongakkan kepalanya, dan betapa terkejutnya ketika ia melihat siapa yang datang.

Byun Baekhyun…

Chanyeol benar-benar merasa dunia berpihak padanya. Dunia tak membuatnya menjadi orang terbodoh. Ia juga merasa toko roti milik _eomma_ -nya adalah sebuah tempat yang menyelamatkan dirinya dari rasa penyesalan karena melepaskan bidadari manis itu.

Chanyeol benar-benar tak mau kehilangan objek indah di depan pintu itu.

Baekhyun terlihat berjalan menuju sebuah rak kue. Sedangkan Chanyeol sudah bersiap-siap menghampiri Baekhyun sebelum ia melihat Baekhyun menghampiri _eomma_ -nya yang baru saja datang dari dapur dan memeluknya.

 _Eomma_! Chanyeol juga ingin memeluk Baekhyun!

Chanyeol mempercepat langkahnya, dan ketika ia sampai di hadapan Baekhyun dan _eomma_ -nya, dia berdehem cukup keras.

"Chan…yeol? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol penuh tanya.

"Kau mengenalnya Baek? Baru saja aku ingin memperkenalkannya padamu." Park _ajjumha_ tersenyum senang.

"Apa dia anak _ajjumha_ yang sering _ajjumha_ ceritakan?" tanya Baekhyun dan dibalas anggukkan oleh Park _ajjumha_.

" _Eomma_ sering menceritakanku pada Baekhyun?" tanya Chanyeol setengah kaget. Dan sekali lagi, Park _ajjumha_ mengangguk.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hanya mampu saling pandang.

 **...**

Senyum lebar—lebih tepatnya idiot—milik Chanyeol terus saja terukir ketika ia mengikuti Baekhyun keluar dari toko roti. Chanyeol benar-benar senang dan itu tidak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata.

"Sebenarnya kita mau ke mana Chan…" Baekhyun berbalik, dan mendapati Chanyeol dengan senyum lebarnya. "Mengapa kau tersenyum seperti itu?"

"Eo? _Ani, ani_. Bagaimana kalau kita membeli _ice cream_? Sepertinya hari ini udaranya tidak terlalu dingin." Chanyeol terlihat sedikit gugup begitu mendapat tatapan bingung dari Baekhyun.

Mendengar kata _ice cream_ , mata Baekhyun langsung berbinar dan ia mengangguk cepat.

Sepanjang perjalanan, tak banyak hal yang diutarakan Baekhyun. Hanya Chanyeol yang sedari tadi bercerita tentang apa saja yang ada di pikirannya. Mulai dari sekolahnya di China sampai hal-hal tidak penting seperti bagaimana cerewet adiknya. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum dan sesekali ia menanggapi perkataan Chanyeol.

Dan perlu kalian ketahui bahwa, setiap kali Baekhyun tersenyum, Chanyeol merasa ribuan kupu-kupu terbang di dalam perutnya.

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya ketika melihat sebuah kedai _ice cream._ Ia melangkahkan kakinya cepat memasuki kedai tersebut dan, mata Baekhyun kembali berbinar menatap deretan _ice cream_ rasa stroberi di salah satu lemari pendingin.

"Kau suka stroberi?" tanya Chanyeol yang berdiri di belakang Baekhyun.

"Sangat!"

Baekhyun mengambil salah satu _ice cream_ yang berukuran cukup besar lalu menatap Chanyeol, "Kau mau _ice cream_ rasa apa?"

Chanyeol cukup terkejut melihat _ice cream_ yang ada di tangan Baekhyun, "Apa kau serius dengan _ice cream_ sebesar itu? Kau sanggup menghabiskannya?"

Baekhyun mengangguk mantap.

" _Geurae_ , aku mau rasa pisang saja."

Baekhyun kembali melihat deretan _ice cream_ di lemari pendingin, meneliti mana _ice cream_ dengan rasa pisang.

"Ini." Baekhyun menyerahkan _ice cream_ berukuran sedang kepada Chanyeol. "Aku tahu kau bukan maniak _ice cream_ sepertiku jadi kupikir ini saja sudah cukup."

"Kau tahu dari mana?"

"Dari _eomma -_ mu."

Senyum merekah di bibir Chanyeol, "Kau tahu banyak tentangku ya?"

" _A…anio_ ," ucap Baekhyun gugup. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke sembarang arah. Yang terpenting, jangan sampai ia menatap Chanyeol atau pipinya akan bersemu merah.

Chanyeol merasakan ponselnya bergetar, menandakan sebuah pesan masuk.

 _From: Hye Park_

 _To: Chan Park_

 _Chanyeol ini gawat! Semua bunga di vas sudah layu, kau harus membelikanku bunga sekarang._

Chanyeol baru saja ingin mengetik ketika sebuah pesan masuk lagi ke ponselnya.

 _From: Hye Park_

 _To: Chan Park_

 _Tidak ada penolakan!_

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya. Baru saja Chanyeol akan mengetikkan balasan pesan berupa penolakan, adiknya itu seakan bisa membaca pikiran Chanyeol.

Dan satu lagi, adiknya benar-benar tidak mengerti situasi!

Chanyeol menyimpan kembali ponselnya lalu berbalik dan mendapati Baekhyun tengah menatapnya polos. "Dari siapa?"

"Adikku. Dia minta dibelikan bunga," kata Chanyeol sembari menyendok _ice cream_ -nya.

"Mengapa dia tidak meminta ke pacarnya saja?"

"Bukan itu. Bunga untuk di vas."

Baekhyun hanya mampu ber-oh ria lalu kembali fokus pada _ice cream_ jumbo di hadapannya yang tinggal tersisa setengah.

"Apa kau tahu toko bunga di dekat sini? Adikku benar-benar tidak berpikir dulu. Aku baru kemarin sampai di Seoul dan dia menyuruhku membeli bunga. Menyebalkan!" kesal Chanyeol sembari memanyunkan bibirnya, membuat Baekhyun tersenyum kecil.

Chanyeol benar-benar lucu!

"Aku tahu. Ayo!" Baekhyun menarik tangan Chanyeol setelah melempar tempat _ice cream_ -nya yang sudah kosong ke tempat sampah.

Sedangkan Chanyeol…

Jangan ditanya lagi, jantungnya sudah mau meledak ketika ia merasakan halusnya tangan Baekhyun menyentuh kulitnya.

Baekhyun memimpin perjalanan tanpa sadar dengan kondisi tangannya dengan tangan Chanyeol. Dia hanya fokus pada toko-toko yang berjejer rapi.

Dan Chanyeol terfokus pada Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba menjadi sangat cantik…

Memangnya kapan sih Baekhyun tidak cantik di mata Chanyeol?

Baekhyun berhenti di salah satu toko dengan dinding coklat. Dari jendela kaca yang besar itu, Baekhyun bisa melihat bunga aster, mawar dan masih banyak lagi tertata rapi. Dan warnanya benar-benar indah.

Baekhyun menarik masuk Chanyeol ke tempat itu, masih belum sadar bahwa sedari tadi tangannya tidak terlepas dari tangan Chanyeol.

Entah mengapa, Baekhyun menjadi sangat bersemangat.

"Kau mencari bunga a…" Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Chanyeol dan tak sengaja melihat tangannya yang menggenggam tangan Chanyeol. Dengan cepat Baekhyun melepaskan tangannya. " _Mi…mianhae_."

"Tidak perlu meminta maaf Baekhyun, lagipula kau kan menuntunku. Anggap saja aku anak lima tahun yang tak tahu cara menyebrang." Chanyeol terkekeh pelan sedangkan Baekhyun hanya mampu tersenyum.

"Oh iya kau mencari bunga a…"

Sekali lagi, ucapan Baekhyun terpotong oleh getaran ponsel Chanyeol.

 _From: Hye Park_

 _To: Chan Park_

 _Bunganya tidak jadi Yeol! Sehun sudah datang dengan bunga yang banyak. Kau bisa melanjutkan kegiatanmu._

Dan saat itu juga, Chanyeol ingin sekali menguliti adiknya itu.

Tidak, Chanyeol tidak sekejam itu. Hanya saja, adiknya benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Ada apa?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol penasaran.

"Adikku tidak jadi meminta bunga. Dan itu benar-benar membuatku kesal."

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum, "Sebenarnya aku sudah lama ingin ke toko bunga. Tetapi aku tidak punya banyak waktu. Jadi sekarang anggap saja kau mengantarku."

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk, lalu menyimpan ponselnya kembali.

Mata Baekhyun berbinar-binar menatap bunga-bunga di dalam toko itu. Tetapi, Baekhyun benar-benar takjub pada bunga mawar biru yang berada di sudut ruangan itu. Dengan cepat kakinya melangkah menuju bunga itu dan menarik setangkai bunga itu.

"Kau suka mawar biru?" tanya Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di belakang Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengangguk mantap. "Dari sekian banyak mawar, hanya mawar biru yang menarik perhatianku. Setiap pulang dari kampus, aku melihat bunga mawar biru di sepanjang jalan dan mereka seakan memanggilku."

"Hari ini kau mendapatkannya," kata Chanyeol lalu tersenyum.

Bunga mawar biru itu memang indah, tetapi bagi Chanyeol, senyum Baekhyunlah yang paling indah.

…

Matahari senja bersembunyi di balik gumpalan awan, membuat jejak jingga di barat. Semilir angin berhembus lembut, menerpa pori-pori kulit Baekhyun.

Sedari tadi, tak banyak kata yang Baekhyun utarakan. Dia terlalu fokus dengan bunga mawar biru di tangannya sampai-sampai mengabaikan Chanyeol yang sedari tadi mengikutinya.

Chanyeol hanya mampu menghela nafas, apa bunga mawar biru itu lebih menarik darinya? Jika iya, Chanyeol akan mematahkan bunga itu.

Tetapi lebih baik jangan. Hal itu beresiko tinggi. Jika Chanyeol melakukan itu, bukan tidak mungkin Baekhyun akan membencinya seumur hidup.

DUK!

Sebuah bola basket mengenai tangan Baekhyun yang sedang menggenggam bunga mawar itu. Dan sepertinya, doa Chanyeol terkabul.

Bunga mawar biru itu patah.

Bola basket itu menggelinding ke arah Chanyeol dan ia pun memunggutnya. Dan sekarang, lihatlah ekspresi Baekhyun.

Mata _puppy_ -nya menatap sendu bunga mawar yang patah itu. Kemudian, ia beralih menatap Chanyeol tanpa menghilangkan wajah sendunya.

"Chanyeol…" ucapnya sembari memperlihatkan bunga itu.

"Oh ada apa?" Chanyeol mendekat, lalu menatap bunga mawar itu.

 _Rasakan itu bunga mawar sialan! Kau membuat Baekhyun mengacuhkanku. Ini balasannya ha ha,_ batin Chanyeol sembari mengukir senyum kecil.

"Bungaku patah," kata Baekhyun dengan nada bergetar, menahan tangis.

"Tidak apa-apa Baek, kita bisa mendapatkan bunga seperti ini nanti. Aku berjanji akan memberimu lebih banyak bunga seperti ini." Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun lekat, berusaha meyakinkannya.

" _Geu…geurae_ ," ucap Baekhyun akhirnya.

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya pada lapangan basket yang terlihat kosong, "Darimana bola ini?"

Mata Baekhyun mengikuti arah pandang Chanyeol, "Mungkin dari langit," ujar Baekhyun polos.

Chanyeol lalu menatap Baekhyun dan tersenyum. "Mau bertanding denganku?"

Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun dan kini gantian, Baekhyun yang terkejut dan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat.

Baekhyun terdiam di tengah lapangan, menatap Chanyeol yang sedang sibuk men _-drabble_ bola basket dan memasukkannya ke ring. Tak ada satupun lemparannya yang gagal, dan Baekhyun hanya mampu menyaksikan itu.

"Sekarang giliranmu!" Chanyeol melempar bola basket itu ke arah Baekhyun dan dengan sigap, Baekhyun menangkapnya.

"Ayo _shoot_!" seru Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hanya mengangguk lalu melempar bola itu. Tetapi Baekhyun tidak seahli dan setinggi Chanyeol sehingga ia gagal.

"Ayo coba lagi!" seru Chanyeol bersemangat.

Sekali lagi Baekhyun melempar bola itu, tetapi tetap saja dia gagal.

Baekhyun menghela nafas, "Ring itu terlalu tinggi Yeol. Aku tak bisa menjangkaunya."

"Ambil bolanya Baek!" perintah Chanyeol. Baekhyun menautkan alisnya, namun dia tetap saja menuruti perintah Chanyeol.

"Coba sekali lagi dan aku yakin kau pasti bisa," kata Chanyeol.

"Sudah kubilang ti… YAA APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?"

Baekhyun sangat terkejut ketika tiba-tiba Chanyeol mengangkat tubuhnya, yang membuat Baekhyun refleks melingkarkan tangannya di leher Chanyeol.

"Coba sekarang kau lempar bolanya," perintah Chanyeol lagi.

Baekhyun menatap ring dihadapannya yang benar-benar dekat. Dengan mudah Baekhyun bisa memasukkan bola itu ke ring.

"Whoo…aku bisa memasukkannya!" teriak Baekhyun yang membuat Chanyeol tersenyum.

Baekhyun tidak sengaja menghadap ke bawah dan matanya bertemu dengan manik mata Chanyeol. Mereka saling menatap lekat. Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Kau bahagia?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Tentu!"

Perlahan Chanyeol menurunkan tubuh Baekhyun. Mereka sama sekali tak menyadari langit yang sudah gelap. Dan Baekhyun juga baru menyadari bahwa lampu di lapangan itu sangat minim.

"A…apa kita bisa pulang sekarang? Aku takut gelap," kata Baekhyun.

" _Geurae_ , aku akan mengantarmu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

A/N: Huaaaa aku benar-benar minta maaf atas keterlambatan _update_ yang sangat-sangat lama ini. Kayaknya kalian udah pada lupa sama ini ff, aku aja lupa xD Entah kenapa, hari ini tiba-tiba ada niat buat ngelanjut ff ini dan idenya mengalir begitu saja. Maafkan bahasanya yang hancur sehancur hatiku saat tahu KaiStal dating /lho?/

Review please… ^^


End file.
